Tempted
by all4jesus84
Summary: Another fanfic about the angels with a teen angel named Tonya. The other story is called "Never Forget." In "Tempted", will Tonya be able to help a suicidal teen before she herself gets tempted by the devil? COMPLETE
1. Assignments

In a small white room at Summerlea Hospital for Suicidal Teenagers, 17-year-old Laura Tucker sat behind her best friend Sarah Nell, braiding her friends' long red hair. They listened to their favourite CD on Sarah's CD player as Laura completed the braid.

"Thanks Laura." Sarah smiled as she stood to face the mirror on the wall. Laura didn't move, she only stared motionless at the wall as Sarah looked at her new braid.

"It's a little crooked, but it's still cool. Do you mind if I just leave my hair down? I really just wanted to see how it might look. Is that okay?" She asked as Laura remained silent. Sarah turned and looked at her best friend. Laura was obviously distracted and as Sarah let her long hair out of the braid, she joined Laura on her bed.

"Hey Laur. What's up?" She asked quietly as she put her hand on Laura's shoulder. The two girls had been best friends for almost a year. They had met at the hospital after Laura's first suicide attempt, but they had become best friends in no time.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." Laura replied as her gaze shifted and she stared out the window at the clear blue sky. Sarah puckered her brow.

"About what?" She asked curiously. Laura sighed sadly.

"Well, don't you ever get sick of this place? Being locked up? Constantly being watched?" She asked as she turned to face her friend. Her eyes were misty as she spoke, trying to hold back her tears.

"Yeah Laura, I'm sick of being here, but we put ourselves here. These people are just trying to keep us alive. That's their job." Sarah said. Laura sighed as she leaned back against her pillow. Sarah knew she was thinking about her mother. She could just tell.

"It's not my fault I'm here. Everyone keeps saying we put ourselves here when we tried to end our lives, but I can't accept that. It's God's fault that I'm here! He's the one who made my mom have cancer. He's the one who took her away from me. My mom was my best friend and without her, I didn't want to live, so I tried to kill myself. God drove me to suicide and that's why I'm here!" Laura cried out as she looked down at the scars that still resided on her wrists from her suicide attempt the previous year. Sarah put her arm around her best friend and squeezed her.

"Laura, I know you miss your mom. I'm sure she misses you too, but you can't blame God. Bad things happen everyday. They can't all be God's fault." She tried to reason with Laura, but Laura just shook her head.

"God took my mother and left me all alone. I will never forgive Him for that!" Laura said as she looked at the picture beside her bed of her and her mother.

Laura's sadness was seen not only by Sarah, but by four angels, unseen by the two girls, who were standing in the same room. They watched closely as the two girls shared with each other.

"Well, angel babies. Here we are. Our next assignment." Tess announced to the other three angels, Monica, Tonya and Andrew.

Tess was an older angel with dark skin and a wonderful singing voice. She was Monica's and Tonya's supervisor, always making sure they stuck to their assignments and not make a mess of things, as angels sometimes do.

Monica was a case worker angel, who was always given assignments by God to fulfill on earth. She was nearly middle age, but was beautiful, not looking a day over 30, had she been human. With long, flowing auburn hair and fair skin, she truly was a beautiful creature, created by God.

Andrew was the angel of Death. Mostly, he was brought into assignments to bring humans Home after their deaths, but sometimes, he was there for extra help. He didn't always know when God would take another person to Heaven, so Andrew just had to wait for God to tell him.

Tonya was the youngest angel, and the smallest. She was also a caseworker, given assignments for earth. Had she been human, she would have been in her mid-teens. She loved being an angel, and being able to serve God in a special way.

The four angels continued to watch the two young girls, saddened by the topic of conversation.

"Tess? Why would somebody want to commit suicide? What would drive a human being to take their own life?" Tonya asked as she couldn't understand the pain these girls must be going through.

"Well angel baby, it's a sad thing for humans. What happens is, they see so much pain today and it's so thick that they can't even see tomorrow, so they kill themselves to stop the pain." Tess explained. Tonya sighed sadly as Monica put her arm around her.

"Is that why we're here Tess? To give these girls a hope for a tomorrow?" Monica asked.

"We're here for Laura. I know what you're thinking, and you're right. All of the girls in this hospital need an angel and they will all have them when they need them, but Laura really needs an angel right now, and that's why you're here angel baby." Tess smiled as she looked at Tonya.

"Me?" Tonya asked. Tess nodded.

"Well, okay, but I have one question. If we're only here for Laura, then why does there need to be four angels? I understand why you need to be here Tess. To make sure everything's okay, but if Laura is my assignment, why are Andrew and Monica here?" Tonya asked, wondering why everything seemed so different this time.

"You just worry about Laura, angel baby. There are more people here that need our help, but that's not for you to worry about. This assignment will be harder than you think. You need to focus on Laura, because that girl is still suicidal and it's your job to make sure she doesn't do anything." Tess explained. Tonya nodded.

"Alright, now how do I do that?" She asked.

"You move in with Sarah and Laura and become their roommate." Tess replied. Tonya puckered her brow.

"You mean...become a suicidal teenager?" She asked. Tess nodded.

"It's the only way you'll get close to them. They won't listen to anybody else." She explained. Tonya stared at the two girls and prayed to her Father to give her the strength to endure her assignment.


	2. Meetings

The next day, Tonya followed Tess up the long flight of stairs that led them to the girls' ward at Summerlea Hospital. Tonya remembered that she had to pretend that she had just met Tess, who was taking on the role of head supervisor of the girls' ward, and Tonya was the newest patient.

"Tess, before we get up there, I gotta know. How am I supposed to act like a suicidal teenager when I don't know anything about it? What if they ask me questions? I don't have answers, because I didn't try to kill myself. What am I supposed to say?" Tonya asked as they continued to climb the stairs, bringing them closer to their next assignment.

"Well baby, that's for you to figure out. If I told you everything you were supposed to do or say, then God wouldn't have made you a case worker, would He?" Tess asked as Tonya blushed. Tess grinned.

"But God's giving you something different in your human form for you to better understand Laura. Last year, she slit her wrists, trying to kill herself. The problem now is that Laura sees those scars everyday and remembers the day she put them there. She feels a lot of shame with those scars, and so for you to understand that..." Tess pointed down to Tonya's arms and Tonya looked down right away to find a long scar on each of her wrists. Tonya gasped and looked up at Tess, frightened.

"Tess!" She cried.

"Don't worry, baby. These are only temporary. This is just for Laura's sake. You see, she won't expect you to understand unless she feels that you've been there." Tess explained. Tonya pulled her sweater from around her waist and struggled to put it over her T-shirt.

"Angel baby, what on earth are you doing?" Tess asked as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Well I don't want anybody to see these. It's embarrassing. They'll think that I..." But Tonya saw Tess's eyebrows raise and Tonya sighed as she tied her sweater around her waist again.

"But that's how Laura feels too." Tonya read Tess's mind, as Tess only nodded and unlocked the heavy door that locked the teenage girls away from the world. Tonya took a deep breath and entered her new home. She carried her backpack and began walking toward the same room she had watched Sarah and Laura in the day before, but she had barely made it a step when she heard Tess yell,

"Freeze, angel baby!" Tonya twirled around and watched as Tess motioned for her to come closer. Tonya went back to Tess, confused.

"What's wrong, Tess?" Tonya asked.

"What do you think this is, the mall?" Tess asked angrily. Tonya puckered her brow.

"What are you talking about? This is a hospital." Tonya replied.

"Yes, this is a hospital for suicidal teenagers. That means the teenagers here are suicidal. So baby, give me your belt, your earrings, and your necklace." Tess put her hands out.

"What? Why?" Tonya asked, eyes widened.

"Don't you argue with me young lady. Earrings are sharp enough to break skin. Belts and necklaces can be used for strangling so hand them over." Tess said as Tonya unclasped her necklace.

"Sorry Tess. It just seems strange that girls would use everyday things to kill themselves." She said as she handed her stuff to Tess. Tess put them in a bag and patted Tonya's shoulder.

"You'd be surprised baby." Tess led the way as the two angels walked down to room 14.

"Remember baby, you don't know me as of now. We just met." Tess whispered, as she knocked on the door of room 14. Tonya nodded and heard a voice call, "Come in." Tess opened the door and found Laura and Sarah sprawled out on the floor, as they listened to the radio.

"Girls, maybe you should be doing something. Why don't you go to the game room or the tv room or something." Tess asked.

"We don't really feel like it." Laura said as she stared at the ceiling. Sarah sat up and looked at Tess curiously.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"My name is Tess. I'm the new head supervisor. If you need anything at all, you just let me know." Tess replied. Sarah nodded and then looked over to Tonya, who smiled slightly. She didn't want to appear overly happy, because she was supposed to be a suicidal teenager, but she wanted to be polite too.

"And who's this?" Sarah asked, more eager to meet the young teenager than the head supervisor.

"Well ladies, this is your new roommate. Her name is Tonya. I hope that you'll get along just fine with her." Tess smiled as Laura and Sarah stood up.

"I'm sure we will. Thanks Tess." Laura said as she and Sarah brought Tonya into their room and showed her her new bed. Tess nodded and left the girls to themselves, saying a short prayer for Tonya, for she knew that things were going to get much more complicated for this young angel very soon.

"It's about time we got a new roommate. Our last roommate was released three months ago. It's just been the two of us, but it's cool to have someone new to pick on." Sarah laughed and Laura rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We're just kidding. Nobody gets picked on in this place. We're just really glad you're here. My name's Laura." She said.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said.

"I'm Tonya, but I guess Tess told you that already." Tonya said as she sat on her new bed. Laura and Sarah did the same. Laura noticed the scars on Tonya's wrists and was immediately intrigued, but didn't say anything.

"I guess you're here for the same reason all of us are here, so I guess there's no point of bringing it up." Sarah said as she leaned back against her pillows.

"Yeah. It's hard to talk about, but I'm sure you both know that already." Tonya replied as she touched her new scars. Sarah and Laura nodded.

"When I first came here, they had to lock me in isolation for a week because I tried to use anything I could find to kill myself. Eventually, I was okay though. They let me into a normal room. Well, not like anything in this place is normal." Sarah said as she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"How long have you been here?" Tonya asked, as she made herself more comfortable.

"Well, I've been here for four years. I was 14 when I first attempted suicide. My parents were getting a divorce and I'm the only child so they really pressured me into who I would live with. I loved them both and couldn't decide. The pressure sent me over the edge. I tried to overdose but I ended up here instead. It's not the greatest place but at least I didn't have to choose between my mom and dad. In fact, they decided to stay together after I attempted suicide." Sarah replied, as Tonya listened. Her heart broke for these girls. She just couldn't understand.

Laura remained silent, and Tonya hoped Laura would open up as eagerly as Sarah had but Tonya had a feeling that getting Laura to open up would take time.

"Laura's been here for about a year and I'm so glad she came because we became best friends in no time." Sarah continued as she smiled at Laura who smiled back.

"Yeah, it's been an interesting year, that's for sure." Laura replied. The three girls continued to chat and as they did, Monica, who was strolling by, stopped and smiled as she could hear the three girls talking. Tess joined her soon afterward.

"Hey there angel girl. You look like you're all ready to start group therapy with the girls." She said as she smiled.

"Yes I am, Tess." Monica returned the smile. "Oh Tess, I'm so glad. It sounds like Tonya's getting along with the girls wonderfully. But Tess, I just don't understand. Why do we need two case workers when we're only here for Laura? If Tonya's taking care of Laura, then why am I here?" She asked.

"Oh baby, you're here for a very important reason. You're right, Tonya is here for Laura. That's her assignment, and yes baby, you have an assignment too. You need to be there for somebody very important." Tess explained. Monica tilted her head.

"Who Tess?" She asked curiously.

"Tonya." Tess replied bluntly. Monica's mouth dropped open as she stared at the closed door of room 14.

"Tonya's my assignment? I don't understand Tess. Tonya is an angel. Angels don't need angels. Do they?" Monica asked, bewildered by this new information. Tess sighed.

"Well yes, but not in the same way human beings need angels. Tonya needs you because we aren't the only ones working here." She explained sadly as she shifted her gaze past Monica. Monica turned around to see what Tess was looking at.

"Oh no, Tess." Was all Monica could say. There, down the hall, pushing a tray of medication was Kathleen, a fallen angel from hell. Time and time again, Kathleen was sent to try to ruin the work the angels were trying to do. She was very clever, but used her cleverness for evil.

Monica turned back around to face Tess.

"What is Kathleen doing here?" She asked, now feeling a little bit nervous.

"She also has an assignment, and unfortunately, we can't do much. Kathleen is here for Tonya." Tess replied.

"Why? What would Kathleen want with Tonya?"

"Well baby, Kathleen is here to try to convince Tonya to quit this assignment and make her believe she's a failure."

"But Tonya's a smart little angel. She'll know better than to believe her."

"See, that's the thing angel girl. Tonya doesn't know that Kathleen is evil. Remember, ever since Tonya became an angel, not long ago, Kathleen hasn't been on any of her assignments. Tonya has no idea what she'll be facing for this assignment." Tess sighed.

"Well then we need to tell her!" Monica turned to open the door of room 14, but Tess held her back.

"No can do baby. The Father doesn't want you to tell Tonya anything until He tells you to. See, God wants Tonya to learn about temptation, and so she needs to deal with Kathleen on her own." She told the worried angel.

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and watch Tonya with pure evil? If I'm not supposed to tell her, then what is my assignment?" Monica asked, somewhat angry.

"Don't worry baby. God wants you to intervene, but not yet. He will tell you when, but for now, you just have to keep an eye on Tonya." Tess replied, knowing that her answer didn't satisfy Monica. Tonya and Monica were so close and Tess could see the pain in Monica's eyes when she knew she just had to stand back.

"Tonya's a wonderful angel. She will be fine. She learns from you, miss wings, so I have no doubt that she'll be okay." Tess assured Monica, who nodded, but continued to worry. She stared at Kathleen, who sneered back deviously. Monica sighed out loud.

"I hope you're right Tess." She said quietly, as she heard Tonya's voice from behind the closed door. "I really hope you're right."


	3. Sadness

Later that day, Tonya followed Sarah and Laura to the big living room for group therapy.

"I hate group therapy. They try so hard to make you talk." Laura complained, as the girls found a seat. As they sat down, Monica entered the room and sat down in an armchair across the room from where the three girls were sitting. She looked at Tonya and winked. Tonya smiled in return.

"Alright girls, why don't we all find a seat and get settled." Monica said when all of the girls had arrived.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked as the girls all got settled in. Monica smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you asked that. My name is Monica and I'm the new group therapist." She replied.

"There's a lot of new people today. I heard we have a new doctor named Andrew too." Laura whispered to Sarah. Tonya looked at Monica, who secretly nodded and Tonya knew right away that Andrew was now on assignment.

"Well, from what I hear, you are all making terrific progress. Congratulations. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you." Monica said with a warm smile as she opened a blank notebook, ready to take notes. Tonya pinched her sweater sleeves tightly, not wanting them to roll up. She secretly wondered how Laura could walk around in a T-shirt with those scars on her arms. Tonya was given the same scars in her human form, yet she felt so much shame in revealing them. She wondered how Monica felt when God made her black, or when He made her an elderly woman. Tonya remembered Monica telling her those stories about God changing her human form to better understand her assignments. Tonya knew that was why God gave her these scars for this assignment, but she felt embarrassed by them, a feeling that she, as an angel, had never felt before.

"Well girls, does anybody have anything they want to talk about today?" Monica asked as she watched the girls shift nervously in their seats. There was a moment of silence before someone finally spoke up.

"Hi Monica. I'm Trina. A year ago today was when I tried to overdose and ended up here. I just keep thinking about that day. Will those thoughts ever go away?" A young blonde girl asked as she stared at the floor shyly. Tonya could feel her heart sink as Monica began talking again.

"It's nice to meet you Trina. Well, I don't know if those thoughts will ever go away completely, but I think over time, those thoughts won't be as frequent or consistent. What do the rest of you think?" Monica asked, as she turned to face the other girls. Tonya listened sadly as the girls shared their stories of how they ended up at the hospital. All the different ways these young girls tried to take their own lives broke her heart. Overdosing, wrist-slitting, poisoning. Tonya also noticed that Laura was very withdrawn. She wasn't participating in the group discussion. She was just sitting cross-legged in the arm chair, picking at a loose thread on her sock. Tonya wondered how difficult it would be to get Laura to open up to her. She prayed quickly for strength and patience.

"Okay girls, good work today. I'll see you all tomorrow, same time, same place." Monica called as the girls filed out of the sitting room.

"Are you coming Tonya? Laura and I were going to play some cards before dinner. Do you wanna play?" Sarah asked as her and Laura were walking out.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Tonya replied as Sarah and Laura ran off. Monica smiled and approached Tonya.

"Sounds like you're getting along pretty well with your assignment." She said. Tonya sighed.

"Yeah but she's so withdrawn. I don't know how I'm supposed to connect with her. Except for..." She looked away and Monica puckered her brow.

"Except for...what?" She asked, confused. Tonya looked over her shoulder, making sure they were alone. She rolled up her sweater sleeves, revealing the scars that God had given her for this assignment. Monica looked at them and then back at Tonya. Monica took Tonya's small hand into her own and squeezed it.

"Don't worry about those. You know why God gave you those. Remember, it doesn't matter how people see us, little o ne. We're angels, sent by God to do His bidding." She said but knew that Tonya already knew this.

"I know. I just can't imagine how ashamed Laura must be. Not only does she have the scars, but she put them there, hoping to end her life. The shame she must have is worse. But still, part of me doesn't want anybody to see these." Tonya whispered, as she pulled her sleeves back down. Monica smiled.

"Just don't forget why you're here little one. Remember that God is with you. Don't allow anything to let you forget that!" She exclaimed as she thought of Kathleen and all the trouble she was about to cause. Monica wanted so badly to warn Tonya about the evil that lurked in these very halls, but remembered Tess telling her not to, but that didn't make it any easier for poor Monica. Oh how much Monica loved that little angel. She had been there to watch the young angel grow and learn, following in the footsteps of her mentors Tess, Andrew, and herself especially. Tonya looked up to Monica so much. She had helped her through some difficult times, as angels sometimes experience. Monica wished so badly that day at Summerlea that she could just tell Tonya who Kathleen was and warn her to ignore her deceptive tongue, but knew she couldn't. She knew Tonya had to learn the truth on her own, but Monica, loving Tonya as much as she did, hated to just sit back and watch.

"I won't forget Monica. Thanks. I'd better get going before anybody suspects we already know each other." Tonya said as she was beginning to notice that Monica was looking a little worried. "But before I leave, are you alright Mon?" Monica forced a smile.

"Yes little one. I'm doing just fine. Now you run along and continue on with your assignment. I'll be here if you need me for anything." She winked at Tonya, who smiled and ran back to her dorm room to join the other girls. Monica let out a long sigh, which was heard by Tess, who happened to wander into the room.

"Penny for you thoughts, angel girl." She said, startling Monica a little. Monica shook her head.

"Tess, I just want to -" she looked in the direction of Tonya's room but Tess stopped her.

"No! I know what you want to do but you cannot do that. This is what the Father wants. Tonya needs to learn this lesson by herself. With no help from anybody. That means you baby." She said as Monica grew more frustrated.

"But Tess, it's not fair. Tonya has never dealt with evil. How is she supposed to know that Kathleen is a fallen angel?" She asked. Tess shook her head.

"I don't know baby but I do know that Tonya has a good heart. God made her that way and she will follow it. I have faith in that little angel. You should too Monica." She said as Monica lowered her head. It wasn't like she doubted Tonya's heart. She knew her heart was good and pure. It was Kathleen she didn't trust, and Tonya was still naive, not knowing everything there was to know.

"I trust Tonya. You know that Tess, but try to understand how hurt I am that I can't help that little one through this." Monica said. Tess raised her eyebrows at Monica.

"Don't you think I'm upset that we can't steer our angel baby in the right direction? I'm just as upset as you are angel girl, but the Father knows best." She replied, rather sternly. Monica sighed.

"I'm sorry Tess. I'm just worried about all of this." She admitted. Tess smiled and pulled Monica into an embrace.

"I know baby. Just keep the faith." Tess said simply. Monica nodded slowly and with that, Tess left the angel alone.

"Well, I guess as soon as Sarah gets back from the bathroom, we can turn out the lights." Laura said as her and Tonya were lying in their beds, ready to go to sleep. Tonya nodded and looked around the room. She saw a picture frame next to Laura's bed. Tonya guessed that Laura must have been no more than ten years of age when the photo had been taken, and she sat in her mother's lap. She had the most beautiful smile.

"Your mom is so pretty." Tonya whispered, trying to start a more trusting relationship with her new assignment. Laura turned and looked at the picture frame and sighed.

"Yeah, she really was." Laura paused. "But...she died last year." Tonya already knew, but she remained sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Laura. I didn't know." She replied quietly. Laura shrugged, never looking up.

"Yeah, well, that's cancer for you." She said casually, obviously trying to diminish the pain she was feeling. Tonya didn't want to push, but she wasn't sure how much time she had, considering what Tess had told her. Laura was still suicidal, and Tonya knew there was no time to waste.

"Is...that why you're here? Is that why you tried to kill yourself, Laura?" She asked carefully, knowing that Laura was the type of person to hide her feelings but she prayed that Laura would open up, even if it was just a little bit.

Laura didn't even seem to flinch. She seemed deep in thought, yet emotionless. Tonya feared she had pushed a little too much, but didn't regret asking.

"Yeah, well, my mom and I were close. I didn't want to live without her." Laura replied, shifting in her bed to face the wall, thus ending the conversation. Tonya sighed sadly and looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and prayed.

_Dear God, I know that You wanted me to help Laura for a reason and I know it's only my first day but Laura seems so withdrawn and isolated. How am I going to get her to trust me? I do trust You with my whole heart. Please bless Laura, Lord, and help her to see that life is worth living. And bless Sarah too. Please bless Tess, Monica and Andrew and thank You for using me in Your plan. I love You. In Your name I pray. Amen._

Sarah sat in the bathroom stall, secretly crying to herself. She had made sure that nobody was around. As she sat alone, she remembered the phone call she had received an hour earlier from her mother. The insurance that was paying for Sarah's stay at the hospital had run out, now that Sarah was 18 years old. Her parents couldn't afford the bills and so Sarah had to come home. Sarah was thrilled when she heard the news, but her mother had more news. Sarah's mom and dad had been fighting more and more recently and had decided to go through with the divorce they had planned four years ago.

"I hope now that you've recovered, you can handle that, dear. We gave it another chance, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Sarah's mom had told her. "So of course, it's up to you who you want to stay with when you get out."

Sarah's whole life felt like it had crashed all around her once again. She had felt as if the last four years of medication and therapy had been a waste because the temptation to end her life was beginning to creep its way back into her mind. She loved both of her parents so much, just as much as she had four years ago when she was faced with the same decision that nearly cost her her life. _But I'm stronger now._ She thought. _I have to keep telling myself that. I've been recovering. I do not want to kill myself._

But now, as she sat alone in the bathroom, she was beginning to wonder if she really believed that.

Monica sat alone on the front step of Summerlea, staring sadly at the sky, with the breeze passing ever so slightly. She was so worried, and after she had checked to make sure all lights were out, she came outside, because she really needed some time to be alone and pray.

"Oh Father, this assignment is so complicated. I've never had to look out for an angel. Especially a young angel whom I love so dearly. Father, Tonya is still so young in her learning. She hasn't been an angel very long, You know, and I don't like that I have to wait to help her. Lord, I need patience because I know when Tonya meets Kathleen, she won't know who she really is, and I can't say anything. Please protect Tonya's young heart, Father." Monica whispered softly and just as she had finished, she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"You know He always has protected her, and He will continue to protect her." Monica turned and saw Andrew squatting down next to her.

"Andrew. I didn't know you were here." She said, as he sat beside her on the steps.

"Yep, and I heard your prayers, and I know God did too. Monica, we all love Tonya and we're all worried about her. I know this is probably the most difficult for you though. You practically raised that little angel up to where she is today. You were always right beside her through all of her assignments and helping her learn right from wrong. She is very lucky to have you, and you have taught her well. She'll overcome this, just as she has every other obstacle that stood in her way. She's learned from the best. She's a very smart and loving angel, you know." Andrew tried encouraging. Monica hinted a small smile but turned away.

"I know she is Andrew and I'm so proud of her. If I were human, I would think of Tonya as if she were my own little girl. That's what she is to me. That's how much I love her. It's so hard to just sit back and let her do things on her own. Especially when it involves the evil side. Tonya's never had to deal with evil before. She won't know how to discern it." Monica replied, as the moon reflected in her moist brown eyes. Andrew only smiled, giving her advice she already knew.

"But God is with her, and with God-"

"All things are possible." Monica finished the sentence quietly. "I know." Andrew knew he didn't have to say much else. He just sat beside her, staring at the sky, secretly praying for his good friend Monica to find peace.

Tonya lay, facing the wall, pretending to be asleep, which was difficult because angels didn't need to sleep. She only listened sadly to the quiet whispers between Sarah and Laura.

"Sarah are you okay? You seem a bit down tonight." Laura had noticed when Sarah had first come to bed and shut the light out.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired I guess." Sarah lied so well that Laura had believed her. Now, silence filled the room and Tonya thought the girls had fallen asleep, but then, Laura's tiny voice piped up.

"Sarah?" She whispered and Sarah stirred slightly.

"Yeah Laur?" Sarah replied with a groggy voice.

"You know what Friday is?"

"The 7th. What about it?" Sarah immediately felt guilty as she remembered just as quickly as she asked.

"I'm sorry Laura, I almost forgot...Are you okay?" Sarah asked. Laura closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. She was glad the lights were out, so no one would see her cry.

"I don't know. It'll be the anniversary of mom's death. One year ago. It's also going to be a year since I tried to kill myself. I'm...a little worried about that day, to be honest. I'm just scared that all these memories are going to come back and it'll be too much to handle." Laura confided in her best friend.

"Laura. Have you talked to your therapist about this?" Sarah asked, after a moment of silence.

"Of course I have." But that was a lie. Even Tonya knew that. She just had a feeling. She was beginning to worry. Friday was only 3 days away. Was that how much time she had to convince Laura not to kill herself? Was Laura seriously considering a re-attempt to end her life? Tess had said she was still suicidal, but would Tonya actually have to stop her, or would she only need to talk her out of it? Tonya was so confused and so afraid. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the Father as the other girls drifted off to sleep. As Tonya listened to the silence, Monica stood at the doorway, peering in at her little angel. As she watched over her, she said a little prayer, for Tonya was unaware of what she would be facing the very next day.


	4. Good Meets Evil

Tonya was walking to Monica's office to say a quick hello before the group session that was scheduled. The girls had just finished with breakfast and there was a half hour break between breakfast and group therapy. Tonya remembered back to the conversation she had heard between Laura and Sarah the night before, and she was growing more and more worried. At breakfast, neither girl had said a word. Tonya guessed that Laura was silent because she was thinking about Friday, but Tonya couldn't figure out why Sarah looked so down. _Maybe she's just worried about Laura. She is her best friend, after all._ Tonya didn't know what to do, and that's when she decided to talk to Monica. She always loved her talks with Monica. She always came out of them feeling better, encouraged, and ready to return to her assignment with a smile. She needed that talk now, as it was Thursday, and Tonya feared that something terrible was going to happen the following day. July 7th. The anniversary of Laura's mother's death.

As Tonya quietly walked down the empty hallway, hearing nothing but her own shoes shuffling against the linoleum floor, she doubted whether or not she could help Laura at all. She guessed that she only had a day to reach Laura and convince her that life was worth living. _She won't even open up to me. That alone could take weeks._ Tonya could hear Tess in her mind, saying "God works in mysterious ways angel baby, and in His own time. But don't worry, things will always work out." But Tonya was feeling like she didn't have enough time to complete her God-given task, and so, she felt relieved that she was going to see her good friend Monica.

She turned a corner and almost ran right into a tall woman with dark hair.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Tonya apologized. The woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No big deal. You seem like you're in a bit of a rush." She noticed.

"Yeah, I'm, uh, going to see a friend." Tonya replied. The woman smiled again.

"Are you going to see Monica, perhaps?" The woman asked, causing Tonya to cock her head and narrow her eyes. _How does she know?_ The woman noticed the confusion in Tonya's face, and it gave her secret pleasure. Her plan was working.

"Don't worry Tonya. I know all about you." For the woman that Tonya had run into, was the fallen angel, Kathleen. But of course, Tonya was completely oblivious to who she was, or why she was at Summerlea. She just didn't understand how this woman knew her name. She was feeling a bit uneasy, but willed herself to play dumb.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a patient here." Tonya said and Kathleen snickered quietly.

"Oh Tonya. There's no need to tell me that. I'm Kathleen, and I'm an angel, just like you, on assignment here at Summerlea." Kathleen was lying through her teeth, but she was, after all, working for the Prince of Lies.

Tonya's eyes widened as she looked at the woman standing in front of her. _She's an angel. She has to be. There's no way she could know I'm an angel, unless she was an angel too. She knows my name and she knows Monica. There's another angel on assignment._

"You're an angel?" Tonya asked, trying not to give away her status until she was sure that Kathleen was telling the truth.

"Yes, I'm an angel, just like you Tonya. I'm here, just like you, Tess, Andrew and Monica. In fact, Monica and I are really good friends. We go way back. She's the most trustworthy, wonderful angel I know." Kathleen lied some more, but knew how much Tonya loved and cared about Monica. She knew if she claimed to be a good friend of Monica's, she would gain Tonya's trust, just like she wanted.

"You're a friend of Monica's?" Tonya asked as her eyes lit up. Kathleen smiled and nodded.

"Yep, we've been through a lot together." She said.

"Monica's the greatest. Wow, I can't believe there's another angel here. I wonder why Tess never mentioned it. Oh well, Tess tends to be forgetful sometimes." Tonya replied with a giggle.

"You're right, she can be." Kathleen was playing along, as if she knew Tess just as well as the naive angel standing in front of her. "So how's Laura? Have you gotten through to her yet?" Tonya lowered her head and sighed, knowing now she could trust Kathleen. All of God's angels were definitely trustworthy. She knew that, but Tonya didn't realize she was confiding in the wrong angel.

"Well, she won't open up to me, and tomorrow is the anniversary of her mom's death. I-I think, I mean, I just have this feeling that she's going to try to kill herself again. But I don't feel like I have enough time to get through to her." She confessed. Kathleen already knew all this, and now, she had to work hard at discouraging the young angel while still pretending to be a friend.

"Tonya, take it from me, humans are strange creatures. Especially teenagers. Teenagers kill themselves everyday. We can't always stop them. They have free will. Even teenagers with angels kill themselves." She said, as Tonya seemed to slowly lose hope, but a small light was still flickering inside her. Kathleen hated that light.

"Yeah, but it's my assignment to stop her from killing herself. That's my job. There's gotta be hope." Tonya tried to convince Kathleen, but Kathleen was too quick with a response.

"Honey, I've been an angel for hundreds of years. You've only been an angel for a few, am I right? So let me be straight with you. Convincing a teenager not to kill themselves is nearly impossible. It's not really an assignment that should have been given to such a young angel. I'm not saying you can't do it, but even the best angels have failed this assignment. Believe me, once that kids' mind is set, there's not changing it. But hey, don't let me stop you. You never know. Maybe you can do it, but it'll be the first time I've ever seen such a young, inexperienced angel do it. I've even seen angels older and more experienced than me fail. Just do me a favour, little angel. Don't get your hopes up too high. I would hate to see such a wonderful angel like yourself set yourself up for such a let down." Kathleen said, in a caring, motherly voice. It was all she could do not to grin when she saw the colour practically drain from Tonya's face. The cheeriness, the optimism, the hope and the faith all seemed to disappear as she deeply considered the words Kathleen had put into her head.

There was a moment of silence before either said a word. Tonya was lost for words. Why would God give her an assignment that she couldn't handle? _But Kathleen may be right. I've only been an angel for a few years. And I have to get Laura to open up before tomorrow or something bad will happen._

"Tonya, I have to run, but don't give up. Just don't get your hopes up okay? It was nice meeting you and I'll see you again. Now, you can go and see Monica." Kathleen said as she started walking away, but Tonya shook her head.

"No, I think I need to go for a walk. Bye Kathleen." With that, and a downcast face, Tonya walked in the opposite direction of Monica's office. Kathleen smiled to herself. Her plan was working already. She was even turning Tonya away from Monica, which was perfect. _I can't have Monica filling Tonya's head with nonsense about not giving up and all her encouragement. It will be harder to keep Tonya feeling worthless and hopeless._ Kathleen started heading off, but saw that Monica was standing in her way, arms crossed.

"Hey Monica. Didn't see you there." Kathleen said, with a casual tone that irritated Monica.

"What did you say to her, Kathleen? I have never seen that little one so down before." Monica asked, hiding the tears that were trying to escape. Kathleen grinned, and her smile gave Monica a cold chill down her spine.

"Tell you what, Monica. You stick to your assignment, and I'll stick to mine." Kathleen said coldly.

"Tonya happens to be my assignment, Kathleen." Monica replied, wide-eyed with rage. Kathleen snickered.

"Well then, we have a bit of a problem, don't we? Tonya is also my assignment. Looks like this could be an interesting battle, eh Monica?" She laughed.

"God will always triumph over evil, Kathleen. Tonya has God on her side." Monica replied, but Kathleen only rolled her eyes.

"Just wait Monica. I have the upper hand here. Tonya just decided against talking to you and you know why? It's because she's believing everything I've said and there's not a thing you can do, because you can't tell her who I am!" With those words and a devious chuckle, Kathleen walked away, leaving Monica feeling angry and frustrated. That was when she felt Tess's hands rest on her shoulders.

"Don't be discouraged, angel girl. Don't let Kathleen get to you." Tess's voice was so soothing, but Monica could only shake her head.

"But Tonya...She believes Kathleen. She won't even talk to me. She usually does Tess. She always talks to me whenever she feels discouraged, but she went in the other direction. Why, Tess? Why?" Monica could feel the tears streaming down her face, and Tess pulled her close and held her.

"This is all part of God's plan. Never give up on that. Tonya will be okay. Lay your trust in God above. He will make everything okay." Tess said as Monica couldn't find any words to respond. All she could do was cry.


	5. Andrew's Job

Tonya sat on her bed, thinking about all that her new friend, Kathleen had told her. _If Laura kills herself, it will be all my fault and I'm supposed to be an angel._ She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to talk to Monica, but the other part of her didn't want Monica to think she couldn't handle this assignment. _I want Monica to be proud of me._ Tonya looked at the small leather-bound journal that rested on her night table and felt an urge to write in it. She hadn't written about this assignment at all and she had a lot of feelings she needed to get down on paper. She did, after all, carry that journal with her everywhere, from assignment to assignment, recording her thoughts and feelings along the way.

She pulled out a pen and leaned against her pillows, beginning to write her deepest thoughts and feelings on to the empty pages before her. She found herself thinking so fast that her pen could hardly keep up with her racing thoughts.

She finally put the pen down an hour later and saw that the clock on the wall read 7:00p.m. Tonya sighed and put her journal under her pillow. _I have to get through to Laura. I just have to._ Just as she was thinking, the dorm door burst open and Laura walked in, looking around. Tonya stared at her and knew she had no time to lose. _Kathleen says it's impossible, but I can't give up on her yet._

"Hey Laura." Tonya greeted. Laura sighed and smiled a little, still gazing around the room.

"Laura, I was kinda hoping we could talk." Tonya admitted, fearing that she was pushing too hard, but knew she only had a day left. Laura seemed to dismiss Tonya rather quickly.

"Tonya, I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I'm looking for Sarah. Have you seen her? Has she come in here at all?" She asked. Tonya's heart sank. She felt as though this was her last chance to reach Laura, and it was gone. Tonya didn't know what to do now, except be Laura's friend and hope for the best.

"No Laura, I haven't seen Sarah since dinner." She replied, suddenly feeling very worried. Laura sighed.

"Well, I wonder where she could be. It's not like her to just disappear. Unless..."

"Don't think like that Laura!" Tonya interrupted quickly.

"Why not? Didn't you hear what happened? I just found out today. Sarah told me. She's being released from Summerlea. Her insurance ran out and her parents are splitting up. I mean, the whole reason she's here is because she tried to kill herself when she had to choose which parent to live with. It's deja vu all over again. Now she has to decide. What if the pressure's too much for her?" Laura asked, suddenly wide-eyed and very worried. Tonya stood up.

"Don't think like that Laura. We'll find her. I'll help you." With that, Tonya and Laura left their bedroom in search for Sarah. Tonya silently prayed as they went from room to room, asking other patients if they had seen Sarah, but nobody had.

Tonya and Laura checked all the bathrooms, the cafeteria, everyone's dorm rooms, the living room, the kitchen, everywhere, but they still couldn't find Sarah.

"Tonya, we've looked everywhere! She's nowhere!" Laura was obviously getting scared and just as Tonya was picking up on a bad feeling, she suddenly knew where Sarah was. God had shown her, and Tonya knew what they would find there would not be good. Tonya desperately wanted to walk the other way but knew she had to go to Sarah.

"Laura. I think I know where she is." Tonya said quietly. Laura's eyes widened.

"Where is she? How do you know?" She asked desperately. Tonya sighed.

"I just...know." She said, finding no other explanation. She grabbed Laura's hand and together they ran down the hall.

Monica sat in Tess's office with a cup of coffee in her hands. Tess and Andrew were with her, all sitting silently, until Monica decided to break that silence.

"Tess?" She said as Tess turned to face the Irish angel.

"Yes baby? What is it?" She asked, as Monica stared into her coffee cup, feeling ashamed for the question she was about to ask.

"I know I keep asking, but I need to know. Is...it time yet? For me to tell Tonya about Kathleen?" She asked, keeping her eyes down. She already knew the answer but just had to be sure.

"Oh angel girl. I told you. God will make it known to you when it's time. So quit asking. God will tell you when it's time to tell Tonya and I'm sure Tonya will be right around the corner, ready to hear what you have to say." Tess answered. Monica sighed impatiently.

"But Tonya is already believing everything Kathleen said. She's still very naive in some ways. She doesn't know what she's dealing with." She complained.

"That's because Kathleen knows how to be your best friend and your enemy at the same time. She plays on emotions and uses what's important to her advantage. She told Tonya that you and Kathleen were good friends, which is part of the reason why Tonya trusts her, because she knows she can especially trust those that you know." Tess explained, which made Monica turn red in the face.

"Can't I at least tell Tonya that Kathleen and I are not friends? Maybe then, Tonya will stop trusting her." She saw Tess raise her eyebrows.

"What do you think, angel girl?" She asked. Monica sighed.

"I know. I can't talk to Tonya about Kathleen at all." That was the end of the conversation.

Andrew, who had patiently been listening to Tess and Monica talk, suddenly stood up with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry girls, but I have to go. I have to be somewhere right now." He said and right away, Monica and Tess knew.

"Oh Andrew, you don't mean someone here?" Monica seemed worried and her heart sank when Andrew nodded.

"Unfortunately. I'm not looking forward to it, but I have to. Sometimes, I don't like being the angel of death." And with that, Andrew left Tess and Monica alone, to do his job.

"Tonya, where are you taking us? We're not even supposed to be back here. This is where the doctors keep the meds." Laura said frantically as Tonya led her through the storage room with shelves stacked with medicine bottles. When they had arrived moments ago, they saw that the door was not locked. Tonya knew right away what Laura couldn't see. That the lock had been picked!

"Tonya, Sarah isn't in here. Why would she need to..." Laura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a hand emerging from behind a shelf in the back corner. The two girls froze in terror as they inched their way around the corner slowly. That was when Laura screamed.

"Sarah! No!" Laura dropped to her knees next to Sarah's unconscious body. Tonya clasped her hand over her mouth as she surveyed the scene. Sarah lay unconscious on the floor, her pale hand grasped around an empty pill bottle. Tonya knew exactly what had happened. Sarah had swallowed the entire bottle of pills, and judging by the blueish colour of Sarah's lips, she had swallowed them at least an hour ago.

Laura continued to call out Sarah's name as she grabbed her limp hand in her own, shaking it. Tonya kneeled next to Laura and took her hand from Sarah's. It was shaking and Laura suddenly fell into Tonya's arms and Tonya held her tight, as she cried out.

"Sarah! Why! Oh please be okay! You have to be okay!" She screamed as Tonya felt a tear roll down her own cheek.

"Somebody! Call an ambulance!" Tonya screamed out as Laura continued to wail. Tonya honestly didn't even know what to say. She only held Laura close, trying to stay strong.

She suddenly felt a presence in the room and Tonya looked up as she held Laura. Andrew, glowing, stared down at Tonya with sad eyes as Tonya sighed and her lip quivered. Andrew only nodded at her, confirming that Sarah had successfully committed suicide.

Sarah Nell was dead.


	6. Winning

The paramedics had arrived moments later, pushing Tonya and Laura out of the room. Laura was still as white as a ghost as she stared blankly at the wall, waiting for the paramedics to bring Sarah out.

"She'll be okay, Tonya. She's fine." Laura kept saying flatly, never looking at Tonya. Tonya could see that Laura was in denial, but Tonya knew that Sarah was not okay. Andrew had taken her Home only moments ago. Tonya tried very hard to contain herself for Laura's sake, but found it difficult not to grieve for the friend she had made in Sarah. It didn't matter that Sarah wasn't her assignment, she still treated Tonya fairly, and Tonya was devastated that she had taken her own life. But nowhere near as devastated as Laura would be when she found out that Sarah was dead.

A small crowd had crowded around the storage room, and whispers were filling the hallway, as teenagers were curious as to what had happened. Tess and Monica showed up too, just as the paramedics wheeled Sarah out, with a sheet draped over her face. Laura lost it! She fell to her knees, screaming out Sarah's name as the paramedics disappeared down the hallway with Sarah. Tonya knelt down next to Laura and put her hand on her shoulder, but Laura pulled away, breaking down even more.

"Laura, please." Tonya tried again, but Laura just kept on screaming.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Laura cried out. Tonya was lost for words. She didn't even know what to say or do anymore. She only knelt on the floor, staring at Laura with tears in her eyes. Tess came up behind the girls and took Laura's arm.

"Come on, baby. Come with me. It's okay. It'll be okay." Tess's soothing voice even made Tonya feel better for a split second, but that good feeling didn't last very long.

Laura went with Tess, much to Tonya's surprise. _But she wouldn't let me help her._ She thought, rather upset. She stood quietly as she watched Laura leaning against Tess, who led her down the hallway. Tonya sighed slowly as her eyes remained fixed on the two figures until they turned the corner. That was when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, little one?" An Irish voice quietly asked. Tonya knew right away that it was Monica. Tonya only shrugged, not even turning around. Monica put her hands on Tonya's shoulders and turned her around to face her. Tonya looked up at Monica, eyes filled with tears.

"Where is Tess taking Laura?" Tonya asked, trying hard not to show her own emotions.

"Tess it taking Laura to talk to her therapist right now. In a few moments, there will be an emergency group session for the girls to talk about what just happened. Laura won't be there. She needs time with her counsellor. Right now, she's not in the right frame of mind to be in a group therapy session." Monica explained as Tonya's eyes looked down at the floor. Monica lifted Tonya's chin with her finger and saw a tear stream down her pale face.

"Are you alright, love?" Monica asked again. Tonya brushed away the tear quickly and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Laura." She said quickly, looking away from Monica.

"I know you are, but Tonya, that doesn't mean you can't cry."

"I'm an angel, Monica. I have to be able to help my assignments through their pain. I can't fall apart." Tonya was beginning to feel angry. Not so much with Monica, but with herself.

"Little one, crying over the loss of a friend isn't falling apart. Angel or not, you have a right to grieve." Monica tried to convince the young angel, but Tonya was barely listening. She didn't even know what to do. It was hard enough trying to figure out how to reach Laura before Friday, but now, Laura's best friend had killed herself. How much deeper would Laura sink and how much further would Laura push Tonya away? Tonya didn't have much time and suddenly, as Monica was trying to console the angel, Tonya heard the words of Kathleen echo in her mind, drowning out Monica's own words.

"I'm not saying you can't do it, but even the best angels have failed that assignment. Believe me, once that kids' mind is set, there's no changing it."

"Tonya, are you listening to me?" Monica's voice was back. Tonya looked up at Monica quickly.

"What did you say? You know what? Never mind. I have to go." She went to leave but Monica stopped her.

"What's going on with you? You seem so discouraged. You're not giving up, are you?" Monica asked, feeling really worried and concerned suddenly. Tonya pulled her arm away and stared coldly at Monica.

"Of course not. How could you even think that? I just have to go." And with that, Tonya walked away. Monica only sighed, as she watched Tonya disappear down the hallway.

"Give it up, Monica." Monica felt an eerie chill run through her body as she turned around to see Kathleen staring at her with confident eyes.

"What are you talking about Kathleen?" Monica asked, sighing. She was not in the mood to listen to Kathleen right now. Not after what they had all experienced.

"I mean, give it up Monica. You've lost that angel. She is already doubtful of her assignment. She won't complete it. Face it Monica. I have her in the palm of my hand." Kathleen smirked.

"No! You're wrong! God is with her. She won't forget that." Monica cried, almost desperately. Kathleen raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so, but you heard it from me first." She turned and walked away. Monica bit her lip to keep her tears in. _Father, I trust in You. Please allow Tonya to do the same._ She prayed. She just hoped that everything would be okay.


	7. Open Windows

Tonya sat alone on the balcony of the ward on Friday evening, staring at the gray sky, trying to pray but was confused at the silence. _What am I doing wrong? God, why aren't You answering me?_ But she heard nothing. This silence was new to her, and she felt frustrated by it. She sighed as she remembered everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. After Sarah's body had been taken away the day before, and Tess took Laura to her therapist, Monica had led a small group session for the girls to talk about Sarah's death and the impact it had on them. Tonya sat through it, but could only think of Laura.

That morning at breakfast, Laura was as white as a ghost and ignored Tonya whenever she tried to talk to her. Laura had a strange look this morning. Depressed, but somehow, determined. Tonya feared that since today was the anniversary of her mother's death, Laura was already contemplating suicide. And she feared that the added stress of Sarah's suicide would only make it worse. So Tonya did everything she could to talk Laura out of it. She talked about how she had a lot to live for. That she would always be Laura's friend, and at that statement, Laura spoke for the first time that morning. She looked at Tonya with sad eyes and sighed.

"But...then I'll lose you too." Laura spoke so softly and she got up from breakfast and walked away. She had been like that for the rest of the day. Tonya had followed her to lunch, to group therapy, to dinner, but Laura never spoke. She only walked away and ignored Tonya. Tonya knew that angels weren't supposed to push, but she felt as though she had no choice. But now, as she sat on the balcony that evening, watching the stars, she tried to pray for God to give her an answer, but she had heard nothing.

"Why aren't you answering me God? Why won't you tell me what to do?" Tonya yelled out, feeling angry but at that moment, through she didn't hear God say so, she felt an overwhelming obligation to go to her dorm room immediately! Tonya didn't even stop to think. She got up and ran through the hallways of the hospital, never stopping. She knew that God was sending her there.

She made it to her dorm room and never thought to knock. She just burst through the door and saw that nobody was even there. She caught her breath as she stared at the empty room, confused.

"I thought You wanted me to come here Lord. I was almost sure you did." She started to feel more and more discouraged as she sat down on her own bed to catch her breath. As she was sitting, her attention was drawn to a piece of paper that seemed to be emerging from underneath Laura's pillow. Tonya suddenly felt her stomach sink. _Oh God, what is that?_ She thought, as she swallowed hard. She gathered enough courage and grabbed the note. She opened it quickly, wasting no time. As she read the words in front of her, she began to cry.

_**The world is a horrible place that I refuse to live in anymore. Too many people have been ripped from my life. I can't bear it anymore. First my mother, who I loved so much, and then, a year later, my best friend Sarah. I won't just wait around for more people to be taken from my life. I've had enough. By the time anybody finds this note, I'll have jumped off the Vicker Street Bridge. It's too late now. Life was just too unbearable for me to handle. I'm better off dead now.**_

_**Signed, Laura Tucker**_

Tonya felt sick to her stomach. _I'm too late. She killed herself._ As she was about to have an emotional breakdown, she saw another piece of paper hidden under Laura's journal on her dresser. Tonya felt strongly about it and knew she had to read it. She just knew. It was just as though God had pushed her into that bedroom, and was now leading her to that note.

She grabbed it and opened it, only to find a few words, but just enough information.

**_Vicker Street Bridge. Midnight. Pain finally ends. Don't forget!_**

Tonya immediately looked at the clock on the wall. 11:00p.m. Tonya gasped. _I only have an hour, but I'm not too late!_ Then she suddenly felt a cool breeze coming into the room. She puckered her brow, knowing that windows weren't allowed to be opened here. Tonya stopped and ran to the window, throwing open the curtains to find the window had been opened! Tonya knew right away that Laura had somehow picked the lock on it and climbed out. _That means she's already out! So I won't find her here. I have to go to the bridge._ Tonya started shaking, but she couldn't just sit there. _I have to tell Monica!_ Tonya ran from the room, and down the hall, yelling out Monica's name. Tonya was in tears now, knowing that she only had an hour left.

"Monica! Where are you?" Tonya screamed out, and out of nowhere, Kathleen appeared in front of Tonya. Tonya stopped running and just stared at Kathleen.

"Tonya, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Kathleen cooed, as she came closer. She had a sad look about her, but Tonya told her.

"Kathleen, it's-it's Laura." And Tonya cried as she explained everything she had just seen. The suicide note, the open window, the paper with the time on it. Kathleen seemed to grow more pale as Tonya talked, and Tonya noticed it immediately.

"What's the matter?" She asked, as she continued to cry. Kathleen sighed slowly and looked at Tonya. She looked as though she might cry too.

"That's exactly what Sarah did before she...killed herself." She lied, but Tonya was believing every word.

"How do you know that?" She asked, feeling more sick.

"There's something I haven't told you Tonya. You see, Sarah Nell was my assignment, just like Laura is yours. I tried so hard to talk to Sarah, even after she had written her note, but she was so distant. She ignored me and ran from me and I did everything I could do, but she killed herself anyway." By now, Kathleen was crying, but Tonya didn't know the tears were fake.

Tonya's stomach sank.

"S-Sarah was your assignment?" She asked.

"Yes, and I failed my assignment! I'm a bad angel. And now, the same thing is happening to you. It's too late, it's too late for Laura now." Kathleen sobbed.

"What do you mean it's too late? I have an hour before-"

"She's determined Tonya. What makes you think she'll listen to you? Haven't you tried to talk to her all day? Hasn't she ignored you?" Kathleen watched as Tonya slowly nodded.

"Sarah did the same. She was so determined that she wouldn't listen to me, even after I revealed to her that I was an angel."

"Even...after she knew who you were?" Tonya asked as her body began to shake again.

"YES! And now she's gone! And it's all my fault! And now, Laura will die too!" Kathleen seemed to be in the pit of despair, but it was all an act, but Tonya didn't know this.

"M-maybe Laura will still listen to me. I mean, maybe it will be different."

"Don't count on it, angel baby. Trust me. I mean, I don't want you to get as down as I am. But face it Tonya, and I'm saying this as a friend. I told you that only really experienced angels have succeeded in these kinds of assignments. I've been an angel for hundreds and hundreds of years. I'm as experienced as they come, but Sarah still killed herself. Trust me in saying it's over for Laura. You're too inexperienced to finish. Just quit while you're ahead. I don't want this guilt to eat you up." Kathleen had said so many hurtful words, but her smooth tone and the tears running down her face convinced Tonya.

Tonya stood there, feeling more sick than ever.

"It's okay to admit you failed, little one. Everybody makes mistakes." Kathleen wouldn't stop. She could see it in Tonya's eyes. She had been taken in and now, Tonya was too shocked for words.

"Are you okay Tonya?" Kathleen asked, knowing the answer.

"I-I g-gotta g-go." Tonya ran down the hallway, back to her room. Kathleen smiled and looked at the time. _11:10p.m. There's no way Tonya will go now. She believed everything_ _I said._ Kathleen had to hold in her laughter as she thought of all the damage she was causing. _Things are going my way._ She thought. _Nothing can stop me now._


	8. Tonya's Note

"Tonya?" Monica peeked her head into Tonya's and Laura's room and saw that nobody was there. _They still have a half an hour before lights out, but where is Tonya?_ Monica wondered. She had checked the balcony first because she knew Tonya loved to be outside, but she wasn't there. She checked everywhere, and now, she was beginning to worry. _Maybe she's in my office. Maybe she needed to see me. _Monica smiled at that thought and head toward her office. She hoped Tonya was there, waiting to talk to her, especially after the week they had. Tonya seemed so distant lately and Monica knew why. She knew that Kathleen was rubbing off on Tonya and that she was starting to question things. _Maybe she's learned who Kathleen really is and has come to tell me._ She thought to herself as she opened the door to her office, but she found it empty. Monica let out a sigh as she leaned against the wall. She lifted her head and prayed to God. _Father, where is that little angel?_ And before she knew it, Monica saw, right on her desk, a piece of paper, folded neatly. She ran to it, opening it right away. When she saw the bubbly hearts dotting the 'i's, Monica knew it was Tonya's writing, so she read:

**_Dear Monica, I had to leave. I quit my assignment. I'm a bad angel and I can't save Laura. She's already at the bridge on Vicker Street, planning to jump at midnight. Kathleen (you know who she is. I can't believe you never told me about her) couldn't save Sarah (who was her assignment). So I definitely can't save Laura. You'll have to do it. Only good angels can save suicides, Kathleen says, so Monica, you can do it. You're the best angel I know. Angels like me shouldn't be case workers._**

**_-Tonya_**

Monica stopped herself from crying, but knew she had to talk to Tess, but before she even had a chance to turn around, Tess was already in the room with her.

"Oh Tess, is Laura really at the bridge?" Monica asked desperately, hoping it was another one of Kathleen's lies.

"I'm afraid so, baby. She climbed out of her window. And Tonya left too. Kathleen thinks she's made Tonya stray away from the truth, but it still isn't too late. Angel girl, it's time. Now you have to find Tonya and tell her the truth so she can save Laura before she jumps." Tess replied.

"But Tess, is there time?" Monica asked, knowing she only had until midnight.

"Yes baby, but you have to go now. It's 11:30p.m. So go. Bring that angel back to the truth." Tess smiled and Monica ran from the room without a thought. Tess was alone. This assignment was all in God's hands now. All she could do now was pray.


	9. Decisions

Tonya stood in the shadows at the end of the Vicker Street bridge, staring at Laura in the far distance, who was sitting on the sidewalk, checking her watch every minute or two. Tonya couldn't bear to watch, and she almost ran out to Laura, but she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Tonya turned, thinking it was Monica, but saw Kathleen standing there instead.

"Why are you here Tonya?" Kathleen asked quietly. Tonya shrugged sadly.

"I thought, well, just maybe. Maybe I made the wrong decision in quitting." She spoke softly, holding in tears, still feeling a little bit hopeful.

"No honey. You didn't make the wrong decision. You made the right choice. This aggravation is too much for you. You shouldn't even be here." Kathleen said, her voice more convincing every moment. Tonya sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I-I guess you're right. You're an angel, you should know these things. Why, why can't I be a good angel? Why was I even created if I was going to be this bad? I'm such a horrible angel!" Tonya cried out, now sobbing uncontrollably. Kathleen pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

"I know you are, but over time, you'll get better." Kathleen smiled to herself as she saw that it was 10 minutes to midnight. _10 more minutes and I've won._ She thought as she held the little angel, refusing to let go. But Tonya didn't want to let go either. She just cried and cried and cried into Kathleen's shoulder. She felt so ashamed and felt so scared and needed comfort. Just then, they heard a voice in the darkness.

"Let her go Kathleen!" The voice was calm, yet stern. Kathleen didn't let go, but Tonya pulled herself out of the hug to see who was there. It was Monica.

"Monica." Tonya said, suddenly feeling more ashamed about running away, but Kathleen came up behind Tonya and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Monica, do you mind? We're having a private conversation." Kathleen said, with a raised eyebrow. Monica ignored her as she walked closer, looking at Tonya, who was looking at the ground now.

"Tonya, stop listening to Kathleen. All she's ever told you are lies. Please don't listen to her, a stranger you've only just met. Listen to me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Monica asked desperately. Tonya finally looked up at Monica and then turned to look at Kathleen. She stood between the two, and finally turned back to Monica.

"Why shouldn't I listen to Kathleen? She's an angel too. She knows just as much stuff as you do." She said, almost angry, but more confused. Monica shook her head.

"No, love. She may be an angel, but a type of angel you don't yet know. She's a fallen angel, working for the Prince of Lies himself, and she too is full of lies and deception. She's not an angel of God like you and I. Her assignment through this whole thing wasn't Sarah. That was a lie. Her real assignment was you. To make you feel like you could do nothing. To make you run away so that Laura would die." Monica explained as she watched Tonya's eyes under the street light. She was so confused. She turned and looked at Kathleen, and then back at Monica.

"Don't let Kathleen win, Tonya. Come with me." Monica held out her hand and Tonya looked at it.

"Don't do it Tonya. What's the point? You've already lost. Look, your assignment is already on the bridge, ready to jump. You've failed. There's nothing you can do now. You're just a bad angel." Kathleen said in a different voice, a meaner voice. Tonya turned and looked at Kathleen again, still somewhat drawn into what she was saying.

"Tonya, come with me." Monica said again. Tonya turned around and started to cry.

"But Monica, she's right. I am a bad angel, and it's too late." She cried out.

"No, that's what Kathleen wants you to think but it's not true, little one. It's not too late. But you have to come with me." Monica still held out her hand. She was feeling more and more desperate as it got closer and closer to midnight. Tonya, still crying, peered back at Kathleen one more time, and then walked forward and took Monica's hand.

"There's my little one." Monica embraced Tonya as she cried.

"No Tonya! You're nothing! You're awful! You're nothing but a horrible little angel! This is all your fault!" Kathleen was yelling out, but Tonya was no longer listening. Monica looked up at Kathleen as she held Tonya closely.

"No Kathleen. You're wrong. You've lost and now it's time for you to leave." Monica said and with that, Kathleen disappeared from their sight.

Tonya continued to cry, but only for a moment, and then she pulled away from Monica.

"I-I'm so sorry." She managed to say as she looked up at her mentor, choking on her own sobs.

"No. You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart." Monica replied, as she brushed Tonya's brown hair out of her face.

"But...but I was tempted by the devil and his helper. I-I thought she was an angel. How could I be so stupid?" Tonya asked as she lowered her head.

"Listen to me. Even angels can be tempted. That doesn't ever make us stupid." Monica replied. Tonya hesitantly nodded and then seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"So, this is what Tess meant when we started. When I wondered why we were all here for just Laura, Tess said there were more people that needed our help. So, I guess that means I-"

"You were my assignment, little one. That's why I"m here right now. You know, it's amazing, but sometimes even an angel needs an angel." Monica smiled. Tonya tried to smile back, but she was still so hurt and ashamed.

"I guess I'm just not good enough yet. Kathleen said only good, experienced angels could save suicides. Now it's too late. I've just failed my assignment!" Tonya began to sob again but Monica grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Listen. It's not too late. You have to trust me. You know I've never lied to you. Kathleen lied to you. You have to know that. It's not true that only good angels can save suicides, because the truth is that God didn't create any bad angels. He sees all of us as perfect, so we are all good angels. It's only God's love that can save Laura now. And you know that. God's love is what helps all of our assignments. But you, Tonya, you need to be God's messenger. You need to show that love to Laura. It's not too late." Monica saw that Tonya was just starting to believe her, when suddenly, they both heard the church bells begin to chime. Monica stared at Tonya, as the bells were still chiming.

"It's midnight! What if I'm too-"

"Go! Now! You have to run!" Monica watched as Tonya turned without a thought and ran as fast as she could down Vicker Street to where Laura was beginning to step over the guardrail.

"Laura! Stop!" Tonya yelled in a panic. The bells stopped chiming as Laura turned to see Tonya stopping right in front of her.

"What are you doing here Tonya? How did you get out of the hospital?" Laura asked as she stepped back onto the sidewalk.

"Laura, you can't do this. You just can't." Tonya said, as she felt scared that she wouldn't be able to do this, but she remembered everything that Monica had said and felt somewhat better.

"Why not Tonya? Why shouldn't I kill myself? Hm? Life is over for me, don't you understand that? My mom is dead, my dad is always working and never has time to visit his daughter who has problems. And now, my best friend is dead. There is nothing left to live for." Laura was crying, and then saw that Tonya was also crying.

"This isn't right. You shouldn't even be here. We shouldn't be here. We should still be at the hospital." Tonya was talking more to herself than anything.

"What are you talking about Tonya?" Laura asked, somewhat confused. Tonya refused to blame herself anymore. She knew that was what the devil wanted and she refused to believe his lies anymore.

"Laura, you can't do this." Tonya said again, and Laura rolled her eyes.

"Why, Tonya. Tell me why! Give me one good reason." She yelled out, but she was suddenly blinded by a bright light and soon discovered that the light was coming from Tonya. Laura's eyes widened as she stared at Tonya, who was now glowing.

"W-what's going on here?" Laura asked, feeling a little scared, backing up.

"Don't be afraid, Laura. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm an angel, sent here by God to give you a message." Tonya replied, feeling herself calm down, and feel more peaceful. She could really feel God's presence now.

"God? What does God want to tell me? Maybe He can explain to me why He took my mom and my best friend away!" Laura yelled, feeling more angry now than frightened.

"There are some things that you may never understand, but you have to trust that God had a reason. He loves you so much Laura, and He wanted me to tell you that." Tonya replied. Laura's expression completely changed from anger and resentment to one of sadness. Tears began forming in her eyes as she thought about the word 'love.' She crossed her arms, trying to act tough, but the tears were trying so hard to escape.

"How could He love me? A messed up teenager who's about to jump off a bridge. Isn't...He angry at me?" Laura was crying again.

"No," Tonya smiled. "He's not angry. He just wants you to see another day. He wants you to go back to that hospital with your head held high so that you can get better and go home to your dad. He does miss you, you know."

"Yeah right. If he missed me, he'd come and see me, but he never does." Laura looked away as new tears began to form, and the anger seemed to come back.

"Your dad does miss you Laura, but there are some things you don't know. He's afraid to see you. He's afraid that he'll lose you and he's afraid to get close because he doesn't want to lose you too. He lost his wife and at the same time, almost lost his daughter. Now he's scared you'll do it again. Did you know that your father gets down on his knees every night and prays that you'll just survive? Oh Laura, your dad loves you so much." Tonya explained and she saw Laura wipe a tear away.

"But you don't understand Tonya. You don't know what it's like to want to die." Laura sobbed.

"No. You're right, I don't. I'm an angel, but I do know what it's like to almost fall into temptation. Even angels get tempted you know, and I've been there. I know what it's like to hear that little voice tell you nasty things like 'you're no good', or, 'you can't do it', or even 'why not just kill yourself.' But you can't listen. You can't allow temptation to take over. You just can't!" Tonya replied, now speaking from experience. Laura cried and cried, trying to take it all in. It all seemed to be too much to understand.

"But...I don't know how. I don't know how to avoid temptation. It's so hard." She wailed. Tonya tried to stay strong, but seeing Laura this upset was really hard.

"Just trust in God. Hand over all your worries and fears to Him. He's ready to take them and help you but you have to take that step. You have to make that decision to give it all to God. It's hard, but it's completely worth it." Tonya said, with a small smile.

"I want to. I want to get better. I want to let God help me, I really do, but I miss...I miss mom and Sarah so much." Laura started to cry again.

"I know you do, and God knows you do too. Your mom and Sarah are happy now, and they are in no more pain. They want the same for you, but they don't want you to die. They want you to keep living your life. They want you to get the help you need to get better." Tonya didn't know what else to say as she watched Laura who was still crying. But then she heard a whisper and knew that God was giving her the words.

"Laura please. Choose life instead of death, and put God in the centre of it. Please Laura. Choose that life. It may be hard but God loves you and He will be with you every step of the way." Tonya started to cry a little now, as she watched Laura, who seemed to be making a decision. Tonya was feeling scared, so she mentally said a little prayer. _Father, please be with Laura. Help her to choose the path You have chosen for her. Let her choose life. Please Lord._

"I-I'll try." Laura whispered suddenly. Tonya looked up and saw Laura walking toward her.

"What Laura?" Tonya asked, not sure she heard her correctly. Laura wiped her tears away.

"I said I'll try. I-I want God to be with me and, and help me feel better. I-I want to...live." She managed. Tonya smiled and gave Laura a long hug.

"You just made the best decision you could ever make." She whispered as her own tears began to fall. Laura cried and cried as Tonya held her, but Tonya was no longer afraid. Laura chose life and she chose God. _Thanks God. Thank You so much._ Tonya prayed as she held Laura.


	10. Reunited

Only moments passed and Tonya saw headlights approaching the two girls. Tonya smiled as she saw the red Cadillac pulling up.

"Who is that?" Laura squinted to see who was sitting in the car.

"Tess and Monica. I knew they'd come." Tonya replied as the car got closer. Laura turned to Tonya.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"I'm an angel. So are Tess and Monica. Andrew too." Tonya replied.

"Four angels at one hospital?" Laura asked, a little surprised.

"Angels go where they are needed most, and you needed us so here we are, but now, it's time for us to leave you. You have to trust in God now. And I know you'll be fine." Tonya replied. Laura lowered her head a little.

"You've been such a great friend to me this past week. Will - I ever see you again?" She asked sadly.

"Maybe one day, but don't think about that. You'll be okay as long as you trust in God."

"Don't worry. I will." Laura managed to smile as Tess and Monica stopped in front of the girls. Tess leaned out her window.

"Hey babies. Everything alright now?" She asked with a grin. Laura smiled and nodded shyly.

"Well good, because it's way past your bedtime and every girl needs her beauty sleep." Tess laughed and even Laura giggled a little.

"Hop in." Tess started up the car as Tonya and Laura got in the backseat of the car. As Tess drove away, Laura looked back at the bridge and sighed. Tonya leaned over to her friend.

"You made the right choice, Laura." She whispered quietly. Laura turned back toward Tonya and smiled a little.

"I know. I know I did. And I know it's what God wanted too." She replied.

"It sure was, and God is so proud of you. So is your mother, and Sarah too." Tonya saw Laura's face light up at her comment and it made her feel whole again. _Thank You God for teaching me. Thank You for Laura's safety and thank You for always being there for me, even when I fall. I love You._ She prayed silently as they drove through the gates of Summerlea Hospital. Laura seemed a little nervous, but Tonya took her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be scared Laura." She said quietly.

"But...they'll all know where I went. They'll all wonder why." Laura replied nervously.

"Yes they will, but just tell them the truth. Trust me." Tonya opened her car door when the car had stopped and her and Laura got out. Tess and Monica followed close behind as they all went up the stairs to the ward and when they opened the doors, they were surprised to see all the girls on that ward, the doctors, the nurses, the counsellors, and even the janitors standing around the doorway.

"Laura!" They all shouted and applause soon followed. Laura was shocked as the girls all pulled her in and crowded around her, hugging her and crying.

"Oh we thought we'd never see you again." Trina said.

"Yeah, we were so worried." Bev added. Laura smiled and cried with the girls, but her tears stopped only briefly when she saw a man off in the distance. Someone she was surprised to see. Her tears fell down more as she walked toward him. She stopped in front of him and stared up into such sad green eyes.

"Laura." He said, as he choked back tears.

"Daddy." Laura cried and collapsed into his arms, hugging him and crying with him. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know...I don't know what I would have done, Laura. If I lost you too. I...I couldn't...couldn't go on. I love you so much...and...honey I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I don't come often...it's just that..." Her dad could barely talk so Laura finished.

"I know dad. I know why, and I forgive you. I love you too." She stayed in her father's embrace for the longest time and the four angels, who were standing aside watched on with bright smiles.

"Laura?" Trina asked quietly. Laura pulled away from her father and turned around, wiping the tears from her face.

"What...what made you change your mind?" Trina asked curiously and the other girls leaned in, because they wanted to know as well. Laura smiled and looked over at Tonya who nodded at her. Laura turned back to her friends with a smile.

"I found God." She said simply as her father's arms came around her once again. And for the first time in a very long time, Laura truly felt happy to be alive.

Over by the doors, Tonya was wiping a tear away.

"Hey, are you alright little one?" Monica asked. Tonya nodded with a sniffle.

"I'm just glad Laura's okay." She replied quietly with her head down. "It's just..."

"What? What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"I just...I just can't believe I almost believed Kathleen. I mean...I trusted her." Tonya didn't cry but she was obviously feeling ashamed.

"Listen to me baby. Kathleen may be very good at what she does but there's something you must understand. Good always has a way of defeating evil and you my dear, have a very good heart. I never worried for a second." Tess smiled.

"I still can't believe you all knew the whole time and never told me." Tonya said.

"Oh love, we wanted to. I wanted to, but you see, God needed you to learn on your own. And you did and God is so proud of you. And so am I." Monica replied with a smile.

"Oh so am I." Tess piped up.

"Me too." Andrew added. Tonya smiled.

"I love you guys." Tonya gave the three angels a great big hug.

"Well babies, I think it's time to go." Tess announced after a moment.

"Ah Tess, do we have to? I want to stay here with Laura and see if she's okay." Tonya said as she watched Laura in her father's arms.

"Laura will be fine now baby. But us? We have to go. There are others that need us just as badly." Tess replied. Tonya sighed, but when she saw the smile on Laura's face, she knew that Tess was right. Something was triggered in Laura that night. Something good, and Tonya knew that Laura was going to be fine.

"Okay, let's go." Tonya said and with that, the four angels disappeared from the ward, leaving Laura with her father, her friends, and many years of happiness and peace to come.

**The End**


End file.
